Strawberry Jam
by SweetberryPie22
Summary: ReaderxEngland/Britain England is befriending people and goes to your island so he can be friends with you. Will that change into a relationship?


**»A/N: Based on the song: Strawberry Jam by Ai Otsuka (but changed a little cuz yeah) and this chapter is based on episode 21 of Hetalia World Series: Season 3 (where England decides to make more friends) (I was thinking: "I'll be your friend Iggy! :D") Well hopefully you will like this.**

**Pairing: ReaderxEngland/Britain**

**Enjoy!**

**-SweetberryPie22**

* * *

><p>Placing the strawberry jam on the table, the house air fills of the sweet smell of soft bread that you made freshly. You pause for a second to take in the smell, the sweet bread fragrance matched with the enchanting smell of strawberry jam. Mornings like this were magical. Sadly, you had no one to share it with.<p>

You are a small island called (country name). Your human name is (first and last name). You are located near the coast of (what continent you want to be near). You are quite good at cooking and making things, such as buildings and machines. You are mostly known for your jams, especially your strawberry jam.

You sit at the table, gingerly lifting the butter knife. Swiping a clump of sweet, scarlet strawberry jam, you glide the knife over the slice of bread, which left a big red spot over the bread. Then you chomp into the jammed piece of bread, and you taste buds dance with excitement. This is your best tasting bread and strawberry jam you have made yet.

As soon as you swallow your mouthful, there is a knock on the door. You swiftly wipe your mouth with your white cloth napkin and slid your chair into the table.

"Coming!" you shout, opening the door.

Your (eye color) orbs meet with a pair of emerald color eyes. Your eyes then recognize it is England. His bushy eyebrows slant down in concentration with his messy, short blonde hair dancing in the breeze. He was wearing a smart brown suit instead of his normal olive military uniform.

As soon as England realized that you were glaring at him, he panicked, his eyes going blank white.

"Ahh! (country name)! W-What are you doing here?" The English man erupts, his voice strongly hinted with a British accent.

You narrow your eyes, the (eye color) of your eyes darkening with confusion. What was he doing? "This is my home, and I opened the door for you. Why are you here?"

England breathed in, his eyes still blank. "I am here because..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to be my friend." England peers down at the ground, embarrassed for asking this question.

"What did you say, England?" You wanted to be sure you weren't hearing things.

"Do you want to be my friend?" questions the British man again, rubbing his neck. His cheeks have a hint of red across them.

You feel a wave of heat surge threw your face, eyes wide. England was pretty nice to you at the meetings. Why was he asking you though?

You breathe in, collecting your racing thoughts. Did he mean it? Then you ask, "An ally?"

The British man nods. "Yes. Allies... Friends."

"Oh yeah, sure. We can be allies."

England grins, happy of your answer. "Thank you, (country name)."

You nod back at him. "No problem. That's what friends are for."

He smiles, you flash back a grin. You now notice his features are softer and gleeful. His smiling face is actually beaming at you. Interesting.

"Well... Do you want to come inside?" you ask, gesturing inside of your home.

England nods in acceptance. "Sure."

You both enter your home; cooler air rushing through your body. Spring time was warmer than the surrounding countries, but it was better than being cold. The heat from your body vanishes instantly, and you sit back down to your food. England joins you to your left, examining the opened strawberry jam container with his piercing green eyes.

You notice his examination at your table set up. "England-"

"Please, call me Arthur, since we are friends." interrupted the British man.

You nod. "Arthur, do you want some food?"

He glances up from his examination and shakes his head. "No thank you. I just ate. I was just looking at what you were eating."

"Are you sure?" you question.

Arthur nods. "Positive, (first name)."

(first name)? You blush. Nobody has called you that since as far as you could remember. Only (country name) was what you were called most of the time.

"Ok, Arthur." you reply, taking another bite of your sweet, fluffy bread. _Delicious_.

"So, (first name)..." Arthur began, shifting up straighter in his chair.

Gulping down another mouthful, you slightly tilt your head to the left. "Yes?"

"I must say your country is quite beautiful." The English man beams a grin at you.

You smile back. "Oh why thank you!"

Arthur nods. "You're welcome. I have never seen such plants before. They are exotic."

"Yes, this is an old island. I haven't changed it a bit since of it's unusual, exquisite nature."

"I understand that." Pulling back his left sleeve, he checks his silver watch's time.

Your (eye color) eyes dart toward the watch on the British man's arm. "Are you late for something, Arthur?"

His jade eyes grows dark with sadness, as he stands up, adjusting himself. "Yes. I am sorry, (first name)."

You shake your head, standing up out of your chair. "No, you don't have to be sorry. If you have to go, you can go."

"Well thank you. Then I sadly must go." Arthur then paces to the door, reaching of its handle. With a swift turn, he flung it open. Before he walked any further, he stopped. "Goodbye, (first name). I am glad we are allies now."

You flash a smile at him. "Me too. Say Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"After we get the alliance accepted, would you like to have lunch here?"

His green eyes sparkle with excitement for that idea, and a smile runs across his face. "Why of course. That sounds lovely."

"Good. I cannot wait." You smile, happiness surging through your body.

The British man then walked out of your house and waved goodbye. "See you whenever, (first name)!"

"Goodbye!" You watch him leave, as he walks, vanishing in the distance. Closing the door shut, you walk back to your food, pondering upon which one of your beaches you should have the picnic at.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :3 I love this story more than my other one! <strong>

**I'll try to write the second chapter as fast as I can.**

**Well bye! If you want to, please review. (but you don't have to)**

**-SweetberryPie22**


End file.
